Hershey Kisses
by callernumber16onz100
Summary: Hermione refuses to try Hershey Kisses. But Ginny will make sure she tries one of Ron's. But maybe not the candy... Oneshot. RH HG


**A/N: My second R/H story! Hope you all like it as much as the first one, and now, READ!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hershey Kisses**

Hermione sat in the Weasley's kitchen, reading _House_ _Elf Liberation_. She sipped the freshly made tea, and smiled as the warm liquid ran down her throat.

Ron, on the other hand, was not quite as... peaceful as Hermione was. He was stuffing his face with Hershey Kisses that she had brought over. She didn't really like Hershey Kisses, and since her Aunt Beatrice had given them to her (bloody Aunt never listened to her complaining about how terrible that candy was), she figured she might as well give them to Ron, who ate almost anything.

"Ron," Hermione said with disgust, "why on earth would you find those delicious?"

"Bcos tey're gud."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Try swallowing first."

Ron glared at her, the tips of his ears red. He swallowed the Kisses and pushed aside the bag.

"Enjoying them?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows as she turned the page.

"Why don't you like them, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"They're disgusting."

"You wouldn't think that if you tried one!"

"What would you know? You eat _everything_."

"Do not!"

"Last night Ginny dared you to bite off a bit of your shoe, and you did. And you said it tasted alright. Like steak."

"That's because they were leather!"

"Ronald, leather doesn't taste like steak."

"But steak is cow! And leather's cow!"

"I'm aware that they both come from a cow."

"Racist!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're racist! Against leather!"

"That's preposterous. How dare you accuse me of racism. You're the racist, if anything, because you discriminate against House Elves."

"Well, we're better than them."

"Hah! You are racist!"

"Am not."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"It was a rhetorical question, you weren't supposed to answer it."

"Oh."

"I think I'm going to go read my book in peace."

Hermione slammed her book shot and got up, heading towards the stairs. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she walked up the stairs, and for a moment she heard the bag of Hershey Kisses being shaken.

_How the heck did we get to talking about racism? _she asked herself as she sat on Ginny's bed, opening her book up.

She shifted around on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but they're just wasn't one. Ginny's bed felt like a hard lump of coal. She walked over to the window and conjured a chair. She shifted around in the chair, for once allowing herself to slump instead of sitting upright as usual.

As she tried to read her book, she found she couldn't. She ended up staring out at the morning sun, casting rays of it's glorious light along the messy lawn of the Burrow.

"A bit too early to be eating candy," she whispered, smiling to herself.

She propped her arm up against the side of the chair, a smile playing on her lips. The door opened, and she assumed it was Ginny, back from swimming in the pond with Harry.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said, not taking her gaze away from the sun.

"Hey," Ginny said.

"Have fun with Harry?" Hermione asked, turning around to face Ginny.

"Loads," she said with a smile. "You have fun with my dear brother?"

Hermione reddened. "What kind of fun are you suggesting?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, hugging the towel to herself.

"Hermione, don't hide it. Everyone knows you fancy Ron, even Snape-" she shuddered at the name, "knows you like him, and that he likes you. Why do you think he always picked on you? To anger Ron, as another reason to get him in detention."

Hermione looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap.

"Well, I don't fancy him," Hermione said slowly.

She sat there, staring at her hands for five minutes, when the door opened and Ginny walked in again, fully clothed.

"You keep telling yourself that," Ginny said with a smug smile. "I've gotta go, I'm showing Harry around that boring muggle town. Dunno why he wants to see it so bad."

Ginny flipped her hair back, and with a quick smile, left the room, leaving Hermione in her thoughts.

So, it was possible she might like Ron, but it was only a crush out of jealousy. She was worried for him because Lavender was a slut... or that she'd gotten to Ron first. _No! No, no, no, no! Jealousy! It was jealousy!_

The more Hermione tried to convince herself she was just worried for Ron, and jealous because Ron had been spending so much time with Lavender and not her, the more she realized she was deceiving herself.

So, it was quite possible she liked Ron. Even though he was a thick, stubborn, perverted, jealous, Hershey-Kiss-loving idiot, she supposed opposites attract.

There was most definitely a truth to that statement.

She set the book aside on the ground and looked out the window once again, glad that the sun was not going to tell her she was in love with Ronald Weasley. But she wasn't.

_Ah! Why am I telling myself I'm not when I just admitted it? _Hermione though angrily at herself.

The door creaked open and she heard the sound of a candy bag being rustled. Ron stepped in, melted chocolate on his nose.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Please try one of these kisses."

"What?"

"Ginny said I should give you a Hershey Kiss, because you're in denial."

"I don't want that horrid candy, Ron. We've been over this."

By now, Ron had maneuvered his way over to the window sill, and by now, Hermione had stood up, her nose meeting his chin.

He looked down at her.

"I never said the candy."

Then, Ron leaned in, pressing his lips against her's.

Hermione's eyes widened, and when the shock subsided, she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders (which proved to be difficult), and he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer.

The two finally pulled away, a dazed look on both of their faces.

"Ron..." Hermione whispered, touching her lips. "You tasted like chocolate."

Ron smiled. "Guess I got you to try a Hershey Kiss anyway."

"I suppose."

"And did it taste good?"

"As long as it's your Hershey Kiss, then yes, it was perfect."

From behind the door, Ginny and Harry smiled at each other.

"Told you it would work," Ginny said with a smile.

"Can I give you a Hershey Kiss?" Harry asked, pulling on Ginny's braid.

"No."

"What?" Harry asked. "Why?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Guys think they always have to be the one giving out the candy, but girls can do the same."

"Are you gonna give me a Kiss then?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Ginny said, leaning close, rummaging through her pocket. "Close your eyes."

Harry obliged, shutting his eyes and leaning forward. Ginny pulled a Hershey Kiss out of her pants pocket.

"Open your mouth a bit Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "How do you expect me to give you a kiss with your mouth shut?"

"Wha-?"

Ginny popped the Hershey Kiss into his mouth and ran down the stairs, laughing.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, chasing her down the stairs.

"What? You wanted a Kiss!"

**A/N: Sappiness! Fluff! Woo, hope you enjoyed it, though I think Ginny and Harry seemed a bit out of character... oh well.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
